quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning Ninja
Lightning Ninjas are a group of ninjas who are very skilled at zapping with lightning. They can't kill with lightning, though. Some of them are loyal to Flywish and members of his army, but not all of them. The group was formed in 1740, and currently, it has about 250 members. Not many penguins know about them, but they are way more well-known than the Shadow and Air Ninjas. They are led by the Lightning Sensei and train in the Storm Dojo, and sometimes in Limilia City with Sabrina. History In the beginning of the 18th century, a penguin called Wu found out how to control the element of Lightning. He trained for many years, and in 1740, he started training some other penguins, as well. These penguins became the first Lightning Ninjas, and Wu became the First Lightning Sensei. At first, there weren't many Lightning Ninjas, but soon, more penguins found out them about them, joined and were trained to become Lightning Ninjas too, and their numbers growed. Because of that, in the 1840s, the third Lightning Sensei decided to build a dojo for them. The Sensei and the ninjas started building, and a few years later, the dojo was completed. After that, the number of Lightning Ninjas continued to grow until the Khanzem War, which happened when the Lightning Ninjas were led by the fifth Lightning Sensei. During the war, the Storm Dojo was destroyed by the Khanzem army, who were looking for High Penguins. They found none, but still, they killed the few Lightning Ninjas who hadn't managed to escape. Luckily, most of the ninjas hid in a cave near the dojo and survived. After the war ended, they rebuilt the dojo. After the dojo was rebuilt, the number of Lightning Ninjas started growing again, but not as fast as before. Currently, there are about 250 Lightning Ninjas, and some more penguins are considering becoming Lightning Ninjas, as well. The Str00del Crisis In 2010, the Storm Dojo was invaded by a group of Str00dels wearing lightning-proof suits, who kicked the Lightning Ninjas out and vandalised the Dojo with Mr. Bean-themed things. They stayed there for 3 months, and the Ninjas had to live in thee cave where they had been hiding during the Khanzem War. However, one day, a Str00del had been telling scary stories to the others, and all of them were scared, including the one who had been telling the stories. One of the Ninjas found out about that, and told the others. They sneaked into the dojo, wearing ghost, zombie and skeleton costumes, and scared the str00dels. All of the str00dels ran away. Soon after that, it was found out that the str00dels were actually invited to the dojo by one of the Ninjas. The traitor was forced to leave the Lightning Ninjas. It is known that he later joined a country's army and was killed in a war, but it's unknown which country and war these were. The Lightning Sensei The Lightning Ninjas are led by the Lightning Sensei. The Lightning Sensei is ususlly a wise penguin (well, most senseis are wise). The current Lightning Sensei is Thunder. He is an Emperor Penguin, who hatched in 1925 and has been the Lightning Sensei since 1985. He is the seventh Lightning Sensei. The Storm Dojo The Storm Dojo is the dojo of the Lightning Ninjas. It is located somewhere in Trans-Antarctica. It was built in the 1840s, by the third Lightning Sensei. Most of the time, the Lightning Ninjas train here. The dojo was destroyed during the Khanzem War, but it was later rebuilt. How Flywish discovered them Several aspiring Lightning Ninjas, who were very talented in physic abilities and both Card-Jitsu and PKMN-Jitsu, were training in Sabrina's gym in Limilia City. Then, Flywish entered. "Hey! Let's take that guy's pie and throw it in his own face!" "He doesn't HAVE a pie." "Darn." "Let's fight him in PKMN-Jitsu!" So, after a long duel of PKMN-Jitsu, Flywish won. Apparently, Flywish had some physic powers. "Dude! You're good! You should try the MASTER." So, Flywish went trudging through a maze (in which he found a pie) and found Sabrina, because the Lightning Sensei had went to a supermarket. Ironically, he beat her because he tried to prank her. He threw the pie in her face, but then she got annoyed and started asking questions from Flywish. "Are you done with your immature prank?" She didn't notice Flywish playing his card. 20 seconds passed, and a random card was picked from Sabrina's deck. Flywish had a level 14 Fire card, which beat her level 2 snow card. Sabrina got PWNED. When Flywish exited, the ninjas didn't know that he beat Sabrina and not the Lightning Sensei. These ninjas in specific were amazed at Flywish's victory, and said they would help him if needed. Notable Lightning Ninjas *Thunder, the current Lightning Sensei *Gregory *Storm *Ninjapingu add your character Suit The suit of the Lightning Ninjas is blue, with lightning decorations on it. It is lightning-proof. The suit includes the following items: *Helmet of Lightning *Electricity Mask *Thunderstorm Coat *Lightning Sandals Gallery File:LightningNinja.png|A Lightning Ninja. File:LightningSensei.png |The Lightning Sensei. Trivia * Not many penguins know about the existence of the Lightning Ninjas, but they are way more well-known than the Shadow and Air Ninjas. * Almost nobody remembers what the first Lightning Sensei's name was and most penguins just refer to him as the First Lightning Sensei. See Also * Ninja * Fire Ninja * Shadow Ninja * Air Ninja Category:Ninjas Category:Groups